Lingering Glances
by Vicky-V
Summary: YamchaxBulma. Can't take her eyes off him. He might disappear again if she does. Set after the Frieza Saga.


Pairing: YamchaxBulma

Note: For MihoNosaka who gave me the mood prompt 'melancholy' on a fic meme at deviantART. Set after Yamcha has been wished back at the end of the Frieza saga.

**Lingering Glances**

She had been watching him all day. Whenever he looked in her direction, she would tear away her gaze but was never quite quick enough. Bulma would smile at him but Yamcha could see past that. Her face mimicked one that was happy and carefree but her eyes were full of worry and uncertainty. And it went into him as well.

The tense atmosphere that they both pretended to ignore lasted until that evening. Bulma sat at her dressing table. Through the window before her was the view of a city during sunset. The yellows and orange of the sun disappearing for the night threw a beautiful veil over the clouds and buildings. But she didn't notice. She was looking in the mirror, supposedly at her own reflection as she slowly brushed the same strands of hair again and again. But Yamcha could see her looking at him. Still keeping her eyes on him as much as possible. She would glance over her shoulder now and again, checking that he was still there. Making sure that the reflection in the mirror wasn't an illusion.

"Bulma." Yamcha's voice cut through the atmosphere that had thickened with slowly building tension. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she mumbled, pretending to go back to brushing her hair. She stopped when Yamcha got up from where he was sitting, came to her side and took hold of her hand.

"You're worried."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not," Yamcha said as he gently moved her wrist, guiding her body to turn her round so that she faced him instead of her reflection. He looked right at her. "I can see it. You're scared."

"I'm fine," she insisted again, looking away from him.

"Bulma," Yamcha's hand went from gently holding her wrist to gripping her shoulder. "You can't fool me. What's got you worried? Did anyone say something to you?"

"No," she shook her head, still not meeting his eyes.

"Then what?"

"Will ... will you?" her voice rose and fell, breaking up as it did so.

"Will I what?"

All of a sudden she had flung herself at him. The action was so unexpected and quick that it took a moment for his mind to catch up and realise that they had both been knocked to the floor. He managed to shift himself up to kneel on the floor, still with Bulma clinging to him as though her very existence depended on it. She was shaking.

"Will you still be here when I wake up tomorrow?" she suddenly cried.

The words hit him like a wave of ice. The question was so fearful and she held onto him so tightly. "I don't understand. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you."

"Did you know that they were filming it? The battle with the Saiyans?"

"Yeah. The big one blew up one of their helicopters," said Yamcha. For a moment he didn't understand the significance of such questions then all of a sudden things clicked together in his mind. All of a sudden he felt ill as he began to think that he knew what had her so worried.

"I saw it," she wailed before he could voice his concerns. "I saw that ... that thing hold you. And then he ... you were..."

Bulma could say no more as her tears consumed her. She pushed her face into his shirt, sobbing and wailing.

"I'm not going anywhere," he told her, wrapping his arms around her trembling body and holding her close. "I'm back now and I'm not leaving. Why would I when I've got the best girl ever?"

"What can I do?" came Bulma's muffled voice, still with her face pressed against his chest.

"Aside from inventing the Dragonball radar all by yourself and helping build a whole new sort of space ship?" he said. "Bulma, you went to Namek for me. I'm not sure of all the details, but it sounds like you went through hell. Who wouldn't if this Frieza guy was on the same planet?"

"I was so scared."

"But what you did was so brave."

"All I did was scream and cry."

"Bet it wasn't. And I'd be surprised if you didn't cry at least a little. I would have."

She shook her head. "No you wouldn't."

"Yes I would," said Yamcha as he tilted Bulma's chin upwards so that she faced him. "I wasn't even in the same physical plane as Frieza and I was terrified. The fact that you even went for me was very brave. And now I'm back and I'm not leaving again."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Yamcha dipped his head down and their lips met. He felt the salty tingle of Bulma's tears and moved his hand that still held Bulma's chin to tilt her head so that he could kiss the rest of them away.

---

When Yamcha woke up the following morning, she was still holding onto him.

_**END**_


End file.
